The Inferno Ambush
The Inferno Ambush is the Two Hundred Sixteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 12, 2018. Synopsis Paul Gekko had not noticed that Yukishiro Tomoe is the princess of the Yukishiro Clan and the two young titans are in charge of looking after the Eggman Empire's holiday preparations. Plot This Episode begins with the Titan Brothers, Zak and Hashi defending Neo Konohagakure. Prologue= Aoi Akira and Spectre Murakumo encounters Zak and Hashi. Aoi Akira and Spectre Murakumo is concerned about Paul Gekko leading Emperor Eggman's army to enslave many nations across the multiverse. Zak and Hashi replies their goal is to in life is to seek out strong warriors to quench his battle-hungry soul. Over at the Power Corps stronghold, Marian watches on while Patrick Dulton is enraged at Momoshiki's plot ten thousand years ago. In the monk village of Monoha, the villagers are under attack by a group of ninjas looking for the dragon medallion, only to discover that the monks' tongues have been cut out to prevent them from revealing the location of the medallion. One ninja, Lash, notices a villager fleeing and she gives chase following him into cavern dressed as a shrine where the medallion is located. After retrieving the medallion, she reports back to Shuko via satellite link. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Shuko reveals his plans to have Eggman take control of New Angeles, stating that the quake was like a trumpets blow "heralding his arrival". He then discovers that Lash only recovered one half of the medallion and berates her for it. He places the medallion in his fist and turns into a shadowy, wraith-like figure and screams at Lash to find him the other half. |-|Good Paul Gekko and Bad Kenshin= In the series of flashbacks, During an attempted raid on the Gekko Family, in the aftermath of the Great Grand Civil War, the previous Paul Gekko, Murakumo Gekko had killed Takatsuki Gentatsu when he lost control of his tailed beast, the Yamata no Orochi and bit Gentatsu's arm with Orochi's poison. Takimi Shigure mourns for his lost friend and as Gentatsu met his breath to the person that shares the same name, "Tsurugi Kenshin" that killed a member of the Yukishiro Clan. In the Present, in New Angeles (Los Angeles after the big quake of Great Grand Civil War), second half of the medallion is revealed to be in the possession of the Satori Imada, caretaker of Billy and Jimmy Lee, who are in the middle of a martial arts tournament. The match is going well until Billy's antics get the best of him and cost them the match and, consequently, the prize money as well. After a smart remark from the winning team, Billy jumps on them followed by Jimmy, and shortly the entire arena is fighting each other. After a short news segment, basically setting up the city's curfew and the LAPD's truce with the gangs, Team Lee find themselves out after curfew and in gang territory. Billy eyes a girl leaning into the hood of a car and begs Jimmy to pull over saying that she is his type. After parking, the girl stands up and reveals to be one of Eggman's henchmen. Then their car is surrounded by Mohawk gang members, led by Bo Abobo. His sidekick, Hawk, demands $50 from them but Abobo sees something he likes better than cash: the dragon medallion. He tries to take it from Satori as Jimmy and Billy tell her to let him have it, but she refuses because "it has sentimental value". Abobo finally pulls it from her neck, but she stabs him in the hand. As Hawk laughs at his partner's misfortune, the Lee Brothers and Satori escape. Abobo and Hawk give chase in their truck, determined to collect their toll. The pursuit goes on for several minutes until Billy puts an aerosol can into the combustion chamber of the car's afterburner engine. They end up down a dead end alley where Abobo and Hawk finally meet up with them. As Abobo jumps out of the truck, he unknowingly drops something. Billy and Jimmy prepare to put up a fight, but the PowerCorps appear from the shadows and drive the Mohawks away with their superior numbers. Marian tantalizes the two about needing help, and then reveals that she was there for the GangNet Linkup that Abobo dropped earlier. Satori informs them that the Mohawks will be back shortly with reinforcements and that they should leave. At the finished Saboath Battleship, Paul Gekko was assigned to obtaining the second half of the medallion with the help of Bo Abobo and Shuko. The location of the half of the medallion was in Seville Theater, a new home of Satori and the Lees. Inside the theater, Satori explains to them the significance of the dragon medallion she wears. One half of the amulet gives power over the body, making the wearer invincible and super strong. The other half gives power over the soul, allowing the user to enter anyone's body and control them from within. She separated the two halves many years ago, keeping one for herself, and hiding the other in a place no one will ever find it. Later that day, there is a knock at the door and Satori answers it only to be surprised by an old face: Victor Guisman. He says that no one has called him "Guisman" in many years, and that he is now known as Koga Shuko. When Raiko demands to know where her half of the Double Dragon is, only to be told that he'll never find the two pieces. Shuko laughs and, to Satori's horror, unzips his coat to reveal his half of the medallion. After spotting the other half around Billy's neck, Paul Gekko attends to shake Billy's hand but is stopped by Satori. Paul Gekko calls to the Egg Hammer and the mutated Abobo that surprised the Lees. The Egg Pawns go after the Lee brothers in an almost cartoon-like chase throughout the theater. Satori appears and knocks Abobo out with a punching bag , and then orders the boys to get out and leave the medallion with her. Billy refuses, asking how it works, but Satori gets impatient and reaches for the medallion as her voice deepens to reveal that she is actually being controlled by Shuko. She is quickly locked behind a fence and Shuko leaves her body, and makes one final offer to the Lees to give up the medallion or else Satori will die. Believing he is bluffing, they turn back to Satori as the Eggman Army evacuate as Paul Gekko slowly transforms into the Yamata no Orochi that was to devour Satori like it was chocolate taffy that can be chewed and swallowed. They realize that the Paul Gekko is the dragon inside the medallion: The dreaded Tsurugi no Kenshin. They eventually get the gate open and start to leave, but are confronted once again by Shuko, but Satori knocks him away to give Billy and Jimmy the chance to escape. She closes the door behind her, locking the boys out, to keep Shuko distracted. As the Lees run around to the front of the theater, the transformed Paul Gekko devoured Satori which horrified the Lees. Kamiya Kaoru met Himura Kenshin on the nearby streets of Tokyo, whom she had mistakenly confused for a man running wild and killing people on the street, while claiming to be Battosai. After realizing that Kenshin is a Rurouni or wanderer, who wields a Sakabatō, i.e. reverse blade sword that is specifically designed for users not intending to kill, she is convinced that he is not really the "Eight Headed Dragon" she is trying to pursue. The two of them then hear Lees screaming and Kaoru runs towards the action, in order to deal with the Tsurugi no Kenshin. Kaoru suffers a shoulder injury during the encounter and just as Paul Gekko slowly approached her, Kenshin rescues her and takes her to the Dojo, though she faints on the way. Kaoru wakes up in her room and sees Kenshin outside cooking breakfast, assisted by Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume, whom Kenshin mistakenly believes to be Kaoru's sisters. After having a taste of Kenshin's meal, Kaoru is surprised and says that his cooking is better than hers. Since Kenshin has nowhere to go, Kaoru requests that he stay with her at the Dojo, as thanks for having saved her life, to which Kenshin agrees. While locked up in a room by Kaoru for walking in on her, while she was bathing, Kenshin asks Kaoru if any student at the Dojo had a dislocated left thumb like the killer. Kaoru reprimands him for even considering the idea that a Kamiya Kasshin-ryū student could do such things and says that she will do whatever is in her power to protect her father's style. Kenshin tells Kaoru that her father would never want her to protect his style, if it meant giving her life away, to which Kaoru simply says: "What does a Rurouni like you know?" and then walks away angrily. She later comes to apologize to him for having been so rude, but by then Kenshin has left and she regrets not having asked his name at least. While sleeping, she has has a flashback dream of a Kasshin-ryu student who was picked up by his mother and father and the Kasshin-ryu master, Kaoru's father is impressed of his skills with the wooden swords but needs more practice and tells him to follow the path of his grandfather. She specifically remembers her father bidding him farewell of his student before his traditional death by the name of the student's holy spirit. The next morning she checks the records of all the Kasshin-ryu students and finds Paul Gekko, Murakumo's grandson a student who was number one. Meanwhile Billy and Jimmy mourn the loss of Satori, the two realize that they must get things together without her. While continuing Paul Gekko's rampage in New Angeles, Kaoru had confronted him and realized he is the member of the Eggman Empire. Unable to find the brothers, Paul Gekko sensed Billy and Jimmy who narrowly get away, and seek refuge in the Power Corps hideout. Marian agrees to help them, using this as an opportunity to get rid of the gangs once and for all, and the three of them gathered the all rebel leaders including Takimi to take down the rampaging Paul Gekko and grab the piece of the Triforce. They ultimately fail and are forced to flee, but Jimmy is captured in the process. Billy and Marian return to the Power Corps and the Advance Resistance base, and lament about how none of them have been able to figure out how to use their Dragon piece. Marian points out a discovery they made that the wearer of the medallion is immune to the powers of its counterpart, meaning Paul Gekko was calling him. Suddenly, the gangs led by the Eggman Army attack the hideout by unleashing the multicolored Guard Orotic commanded by Paul Gekko of the Eggman Army. In the mélêe, Paul Gekko appears with the captured Jimmy. Billy is elated. Paul Gekko warns Billy by threatening him that Satori was inside the Yamata no Orochi's belly where she has been totally digested and Jimmy will end up the same as her, the latter of Kaoru tells him that swords should be used to protect and not murder others, which Paul Gekko responded saying that the swords should be used to protect others and devour their murderers. This caused Karou to be stunned by Paul Gekko's ideals similar to Eggman's ideals of ruling the multiverse peacefully and crushing the resistance. At this point Kenshin breaks in and says that Kaoru's ideals are play talk for those who have never stained their hands and the truth is that swords are weapons designed for murder. However, right afterwards, he says that he prefers Kaoru's play talk over the truth and desires a world where her play talk can become the truth, which lights a smile on Kaoru's face. Paul Gekko commanded the Guard Orotic to capture Takimi, leader of the Advance Resistance while the gangs capture Billy. Kenshin warns them to stay back to avoid being hurt, the gangs responds that they are not after Kenshin but Takimi instead resulting in all of them being badly defeated. He then tells Paul Gekko that that Battosai practices neither Kasshin-ryu nor whatever style he uses, but practices Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, a style that is sure to kill anyone unless used with a sword like his own, i.e. a Sakabato. Paul Gekko responds that his grandfather once used it Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū before but ended up killing his loved ones instead. Paul Gekko warns Kenshin not to interfere or the second Guard Orotic will jump over him and grab Billy but Kenshin easily defeats it by slicing of the Guard Orotic's seven heads leaving one remaining. Paul Gekko noticed that the Jimmy was being controlled by Shuko, who has released Jimmy long enough to get the medallion. Shuko unites the halves and turns into a pair of shadow warriors with katanas that disintegrate anything they slice through. The Lee brothers fight, but cannot beat him. Abobo, who had previously been taken prisoner and since reformed, reveals to Marian that Shuko’s weakness is light. Marian reactivates the hideout’s generator, and the shadow warriors are rendered powerless. Billy and Jimmy attack, forcefully recombining the shadows into Shuko, and Paul Gekko acquire the Double Dragon halves. Paul Gekko had to take Takatsuki Toki with him. During this time, Marian’s father arrives to bring Shuko to justice and to take care of the gangs once and for all. Jimmy has Shuko write a check to the police department for $129 million before encouraging the police chief to arrest him. Shuko is sent to jail, the police department has renewed strength to fight the gangs instead of compromising with them. But Paul Gekko's Eggman Army had revealed that Paul Gekko destroyed the police department some time ago. with Paul Gekko's Eggman Army comprising of gangs, hordes and his armadas, Paul Gekko asks if there are any other dissenters the Eggman Empire. Getting a negative response, he turns back to Paul Gekko's first Guard Orotic attempting to bite Takatsuki Toki but Shigure dies quickly afterwards whilst trying to apologize to Toki and failing to block the Orotic's bite. At his command Paul Gekko's massive imperial army takes flight rise up, taking Takatsuki Toki as their prize. Billy and Jimmy apologizes to Kenshin that Paul Gekko is the dragon inside the Medallion. |-|Biblical Massacre= =Part 1= With Paul Gekko's victory of obtaining of the Double Dragon, Emperor Eggman himself congratulates him of his mission and let's him be the honorary member of the Eggman's Space Armada. Garrod Ran, a boy born at the end of the war survived the harsh world by becoming a technician and capturing mobile suits to sell on the black market. After completing the capture of a Jenice mobile suit, he is approached by Paul Gekko for a job, to rescue a girl captured by a Vulture captain named Jamil Neate. Successfully rescuing Tiffa Adill from the Freeden, Garrod heads to the rendezvous spot to find Paul Gekko who has a special mission for him: to find the missing base abandoned by the Terrorist Coalition. However, Paul Gekko and Garrod following her directions as they found a abandoned base belonging to the both the Terrorist Coalition and the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Gekko and the Eggman Army had found a GX-9900 Gundam X. Noticing the massive battleship belonging to the Galactic Eggman Empire, Tiffa points out for Paul Gekko to find the Gundam Leopard and the Gundam Airmaster from the Freeden. Responded, Paul Gekko, Tiffa and Garrod had to escape and rest. The pilots of different Vulture groups all track down and locate the Gundam X as Garrod and Tiffa try to make camp in the ship only to force a battle between the young pilot and an army of mobile suits. As the Gundam X starts to falter due to the vast amounts of mobile suits attacking it, Garrod swears not to let Tiffa die, his words causing Tiffa to use her Newtype powers to protect Paul Gekko's commandship. Registering the Gundam with a lunar base, the main weapon activates on the Gundam X and Garrod takes aim as the captain of the Freeden tries to make contact with Tiffa to warn her not to let the weapon be fired. The attempted warning does not reach Tiffa, and Garrod pulls the trigger of the powerful Satellite Cannon at the attacking Vulture mobile suits and land battleships. The damage and death caused by the firing of the Gundam X's Satellite Cannon is too much for Tiffa's mind to bare and she faints in the cockpit of the Gundam. Using his knowledge of the Gundam X, Jamil Neate rushes to the mobile suit and captures, it along with Garrod Ran. The young pilot is escorted to the brig while Tiffa is taken to the small sick bay on the Freeden for treatment. While Eggman gives Paul Gekko a mission to learn more of the ultimate weapon, the satellite which he understood. =Part 2= As the Freeden seeks cover, the mobile suits of the Alternative Company comes under attack by a red Gundam, its pilot stopping the destruction of the Daughtress mobile suits to offer his services to the owner of the company. Setting up camp by a lake, the Freeden observes a battle between a group of Vultures and a strange black mobile armor, and dispatch their two Gundams when the Vultures notice them. Saving Olba Frost, the mobile armor pilot offers to help repay the Freeden for saving his life and for allowing him to repair his mobile armor by helping out in any way that he can. As Garrod Ran breaks out of his cell once more to pick flowers to leave by Tiffa Adill's bedside, he is captured by Jamil Neate once more and questioned. But the interrogation is cut short as the first officer of the Freeden runs up to the two and alerts them that Tiffa's condition has taken a turn for the worse. With Tiffa's condition growing worse, the crew of the Freeden try to figure out the reasoning of their Captain for taking the girl in the first place and why he is so set on risking a dangerous second assault on the Alternative Company just to get the medical equipment and supplies needed to save her life. Jamil finally agrees to tell his bridge crew and two hired Gundam pilots the reason for his quest, that he was once a Gundam Pilot during the war and as a Newtype he was going to do whatever he could to prevent other Newtypes like Tiffa from being used just in the same manner that he was at her age. Not agreeing with the reasoning behind Jamil's motives, and feeling that the quest he is on is beyond them, Witz and Roybea state that they have fulfilled their contracts by completing and protecting the Freeden during and after the first raid. Leaving the ship with their Gundams, Jamil calls in a favor with three other Vulture captains that he has befriended and with the help of the mysterious Olba Frost, he plans another raid on the Alternative Company. As Garrod argues and tries to get permission to join the sortie to save Tiffa, the crew is betrayed. As Olba escapes the damaged Freeden with a captured Tiffa Adill to the Alternative Company, his brother Shagai makes good on his deal with Fon Alternative and attacks the Paul Gekko's fleet of Eggman Ships with a team of mobile suits from the Alternative Company. Determined not to let Tiffa fall into the hands of the company, Paul Gekko goes to use his Yamata no Orochi with Jamil's permission and engages in battle against Shagai and Olba. Fon Alternative uses a salvaged mobile armor from the Space Revolutionary Army to launch a long range attack on the group of mobile suits, not caring if he hits his own or kills the Frost brothers after their service to him. Seeing the Danger, Jamil rushes to Paul Gekko and combines what little power he has left from the war with Tiffa's to help him strike back at the Grandeene. Upset about an accident that he caused that cost the Freeden time, money, and injuring crew members, Paul Gekko had his Egg Repair Bots repair the Freeden faster and in no time. Thanking Paul for extra assistance, Garrod agreed to help him study more about the satellite cannon. =Part 3= At the snow covered town fortress of Fort Severn, the leaders of the town hold a conference, promoting that the town will forever be safe because of the young boy in charge of their military forces, Carris Nautilius is a Newtype. Officially joining the crew, Witz, Roybea, and Garrod make themselves comfortable on the Freeden as it heads towards a destination that Tiffa has detected the presence of a Newtype. But as the ship nears Fort Severn, Tiffa gets a vision that Garrod will be killed in combat against a strong enemy and begs him not to sorte when the Freeden comes under attack because the Newtype will be the death of him. Believing partly in what Tiffa has told him, Garrod goes out on sorte with Witz and Roybea as the Freeden comes under attack, meeting the Newtype that Tiffa sensed in a strange mobile suit. Feeling that if the pilot really is a Newtype that he can't possibly lose. Paul Gekko interferes in his PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam and easily immobilized the Bertigo, the younger pilot breaking off his attack after he suffers a sudden mental break. Paul Gekko fights off both of the Frost brothers and forces them to withdraw. Angered by their defeat once more at the hands of the boy, Olba rushes in to try and get one last blow in and try and kill Garrod only to find himself meeting Paul Gekko's Flagship the massive Egg Saboath Saboath Cruiser, with larger fire power to protect him and the Freeden and unleash his devastating ability: "Capital Crush"; the defense turrets unleashing it's deadly harmonica particles. Not wanting his younger brother to be killed, Shagai throws himself and his Gundam Versago into the line of fire to protect him. With the threat of the Frost brothers past, Paul Gekko goes back to his command ship. Returning to the Freeden, Garrod informs everyone that the Mayor of Fort Severn is actually an ex-scientist from the Space Revolutionary Army, and he is planning to use either Tiffa or Carris to pilot a massive mobile armor called the Patulia. As he gives his report, Carris appears in his mobile suit and Paul Gekko goes to meet him, the two young pilots engaging in a duel to settle things once and for all. Losing his duel with Paul, Carris tricks Paul into shooting him with a pistol and is rushed into the medical bay of the Freeden for treatment. After recovering slightly from his wounds, Carris goes out into a blizzard, planning to end his life since he things it has no meaning anymore since his world has come crashing down around him. Rescued by Tiffa and Garrod from the cold, they convince the Cyber-Newtype that he does have something to live for and that he can start anew, and be their friend and Paul Gekko tells Carris that he is the legendary divine class-newtype. But the joyous moment is cut short as Ennil arrives in one of Fort Severns mobile suits and kidnaps Carris, taking him back to the fort city. Once back at the fort, the Mayor straps Carris into a capsule in the Palutia, turning him into nothing more but a fighting machine and activates the mobile armor from a control room inside of it with Ennil El. The Patulia slowly rises out from under Fort Severn, destroying much of it in its launch, and then under the command of the crazed Mayor Noama Long, it starts to attack the city. The Eggman Army and the Freeden crew launch an all out attack on the mobile armor, to put an end to the mad Noama Long and his dreams to burn the entire surface of the Earth and kill all of the humans living on it. =Part 4= With the events of Fort Severn behind them, the Freeden gets ready for its next journey, putting into a safe place to make repairs and allowing for two of its Gundam pilots to have some time off. Roybea spends his time delivering roses to all of his girlfriends in the area, spending time with them before heading off to the next town and the next town to give her a rose as a token of his affection for her. He saves one final rose and a bottle of wine for the one woman how he truly loves and cares for, planning to visit her last. As Roybea is off on his own, Witz returns to his hometown to visit with his surviving family and spoil his younger siblings with the earnings of the life he keeps secret from them. Sensing that something isn't right, and noticing changes in his childhood home he finds out a secret that his family was keeping from him, and his mother in turn berates him for being a mobile suit pilot. Leaving home he heads to a bar, sharing his tale with the bartender, the old man giving him some advice that helps put things into order. But his time with the man is cut short as the town comes under attack by a group of maruaders, and Witz defends his hometown with his Gundam, leaving one final gift for his family. =Part 5= Starting out a new adventure the Freeden heads to a point on the coast that Tiffa senses another Newtype, once there the crew decides to take a break from their long search and constant guard over the ship by having a small beach party. While the rest of the crew relaxes, Tiffa attempts to make contact with the Newtype by going out on a small boat on the ocean, and is promptly searched for by Garrod and Witz in their Gundams. The two pilots find Tiffa being chased by Orcs, a type of Vulture that operates on the Sea and behave like pirates. Not trained in undersea combat, Garrod is quickly over taken by the skilled mobile suit pilots of the Doza fleet, and only manages to escape thanks to the help of Paul Gekko and the Zoras After recovering his weapons lost during the underwater battle, Garrod finds Tiffa by the sea shore talking to the dolphins and discovers that the white dolphin is the one she sensed. As he watches Tiffa swim, be sees a microwave circuit extend from the moon to a point on the distant horizon... showing the Satellite System in use. Reporting to Jamil and the others about the microwave circuit, the Freeden starts out over the Pacific Ocean to find the source on the Earth, knowing that it can only come from another Gundam X. While on the way across the ocean they detour to protect the white dolphin from Doza Bale, an Orc captain that uses the brains of dolphins to power his D-Navi System. After a pitched battle, the white dolphin asks Tiffa why humans kill one another, not understanding since dolphins do not kill their own kind. Taking Tiffa's advice to heart, she watches and finds the answer herself, coming to the aide of Garrod and the other Gundam pilots. While on a recovery mission in the Sea of Lorelei, Olba Frost and an Orc captain named Marcus Guy come across a mysterious woman in a sealed container resting on the bottom of the ocean floor. Unsure as to who she is, Olba contacts his brother for information, and as the two brothers try to resolve what is going on the Orc submarine that Olba is on encounters the Egg Saboath, . Lead by Tiffa, the Freeden comes under attack by the Orc ship and its mobile suits, the Gundams holding out till Olba enters the battle in his own Gundam. Captured by the massive scissor claws of the Ashtaron, Garrod is helpless in its grasp till all power to his mobile suits and those around him mysteriously shuts off. While on the bridge of the Freeden, Tiffa stands before Jamil and introduces herself as Lucille Liliant. =Part 6= Free of the hold of the Ashtaron and of the mysterious power, Garrod lands a crippling blow to the Orc submarine, forcing it to surface and withdrawal along with Olba Frost. Going back to the Freeden, he learns that Tiffa has become possessed by the mind and power of a Newtype stronger than her, the mysterious woman on the Orc ship and the former instructor to Jamil Neate. She revels to all what happened to her 15 years ago shortly before the end of the war, and the crew agree to help Jamil free her from the ship and her capsule. Turning over control of the Gundam X Divider to Jamil, Garrod instead takes charge on the bridge of the Freeden for a short time, allowing Jamil to take part personally in the rescue of his friend. After defeating the Orc mobile suits, causing enough damage to their sub for them to abandon ship, the Gundam Pilots of the Freeden are faced with a new challenge as a large unknown force appears over the horizon. Damaged and short on supplies, the Freeden puts into port at Saints Island, and independent nation that is thriving because of a power station left undamaged by the war. After being inspected by the customs and immigration officier, Miles Goodman, the Freeden is allowed to stay at the island and the crew to get some rest. Sent out on her own to get most of the shopping done for the ship, Toniya runs across Ennil El, neither knowing who the other is. Becoming friends with the red head, she goes to her bar for a girls night out, and runs into Miles Goodman who is engaged to the woman. Recognizing her as a member of the Freeden's crew, and the encounter with her on the ship, he says so and causes Ennil to leave quickly to the sea port. While Paul Gekko's not impressed with the efforts of Colonel Aimzat to capture the Freeden, or his faith in Newtypes, the New United Nations Earth Committee members send as special operative to take care of the task of capturing the Freeden as well as Jamil Neate and Tiffa Adill. Katokk Alzamille, camouflages his team as fisher men whose boat was damaged by and in distress to gain access to the Freeden only to be escorted into a trap set by the crew thanks to the warning of Tiffa. Escaping as a planned attack by mobile suits of the N.U.N.E., Katokk engages in a running gunfight through the Freeden, allowing his team of soldiers to do the fighting as he finds a way for them to get off of the ship safely so that he can take part in a special part of the mission that he had planned just in case of such a thing. Stopped by Tiffa from turning himself into a human bomb, Katokk is placed in a room on the Freeden under armed guard and interrogated by Jamil Neate as to the location of the island base of the New united Nations Earth. But the questions change as they two start to talk about the war, and how the soldiers in the regular army called Jamil "Hero". While on patrol, Witz and Garrod find Ennil in the remains of her mobile armor, bringing both her and the black box to the Freeden for questioning and finding out the location of the base Zonda Epta. Using an explosive device hidden in his candy, Katokk escapes from his holding cell and dis-arms his guards, using their weapons to capture the bridge of the Freeden as it enters Zonda Epta's waters. Holding Jamil at gun point, he tells him the reason why he hates him and Newtypes as well as what is on the island. =Part 7= As Garrod goes into space aboard the captured New UNE space warship, the S.R.A. crew is taken in by his kind nature and allow him to go onto the bridge to look out the view port at the stars for the first time. There he learns of the spacenoid belief in Newtypes being born and created in space just from people living in space colonies and not on the Earth. As Garrod waits for the ship to near the colonies, Triffa meets with the leader of the Space Revolutionary Army, Lord Seidel Rasso and is presented to him as a Newtype born on Earth. When the warship nears one of the colonies, Garrod is forsced to take the bridge crew hostage and escape in his Gundam in an attempt to get to the colony known as Cloud 9. Not use to piloting a mobile suit in space, he becomes an easy target for the SRA pilots training in the area and their ace from the war Lancerow Dawell. D.O.M.E. introduces himself to the group of pilots and leaders, telling them all exactly what they must do in order to make the future that they want to come true, and that the idealogy that they hold onto about Newtypes is nothing but a fabrication. Devastated by the news of what D.O.M.E. has to say the leaders of the SRA and New UNE are unsure what to do next as they finally understand. Leaving the moon, the three ships find that the war has restarted due to the Frost brothers, and a final battle between Garrod Ran and the two brothers erupts as they pit Satellite Cannon against Satellite Launcher. Firing the Satellite Cannon and the Perfect Banshee's Super laser cannon combined at the Frost Brothers, Garrod and Paul prevents what could have been another bloody chapter in human history as the resulting after blast also destroyed DOME. After receiving enough data of the Satellite Cannon Garrod keeps another promise to Tiffa, traveling around the world by her side, bidding farewell to his best friend as Paul Gekko thanks Garrod of the studies of the Satellite Cannon. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Kenshin Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Bluster Kong **Dixie Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Tiny Kong **Funky Kong **Lanky Kong **Swanky Kong **Karate Kong **Kong Fu **Monkey Kong **Ninja Kong **Swanky Kong **Dread Kong **Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Honda Family **Tetramaru **Katsuya **Kyoko **Tohru *Sohma Family **Okami **Ritsu **Kana **Akira **Akito **Kazuma **Kunimitsu **Hatsuharu **Isuzu **Kagura **Kyo **Ayame **Yuki **Kureno **Shigure **Hiro **Hatori **Kisa **Momiji **Momo **Sora **Riku **Ren *Prince Yuki Fan Club **Motoko **Mai Gotou **Minami **Mio *Izumo Tribe **Kimi **Rika **Saki **Megumi **Machi Kuragi **Sawa *Lee Family **Satori Imada **Billy **Jimmy *Power Corps **Marian **Dulton **Burnov **Ranzou **Amon *Brielle Family **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Mr. Goldo **Souza **Albert **Djem **Kafk **Elle **Rops **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Gensou **Pamoon **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Danny **Kardio **Laila **Yopopo **Ponygon **Momon **Apollo **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Kafk **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Roberto **Lance **Gensou **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Ponygon **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Demolt **Pamoon **Tsao-Lon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit **Ax Battler *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *Returning Characters **Higashidani family ***Kamishimoemon ***Uki ***Sanosuke ***Ota **Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Sargent Banjin ***Otowa ***Gein ***Yatsume ***Kujiranami **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji **Oniwabanshū ***Oguni Ayame ***Aoshi **Shinsengumi ***Saitō Hajime **Advanced Rebel Armada ***Takimi ***Takatsuki Gentatsu *New Characters **Zak **Hashi **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Tomoe **Bikini Bottom ***SpongeBob ***Patrick ***Mr. Krabs ***Squidward ***Sandy Cheeks ***Gary ***Mrs. Puff ***Plankton ***Karen ***Bikini Bottomites Trivia *This episode is based on both references to Super Mario Oddessy and Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon